Sleep Induced Euphoria
by Gemkat
Summary: 15 year old Chris Gilbert is a quiet girl. Will all that change when Damon Salvatore becomes her baby sitter?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up and opened one eye. My sister, Elena walked in and shook my shoulder. "Chris..." She said softly. I just closed my eye and said nothing. Eventually she walked out. I sighed and curled up into a ball under the covers.

"I hate you..." I whimpered, talking about myself. I immediately fell back asleep.

~After School~

I was still in bed, sleeping, when Elena walked in again. She shook my shoulder and I woke up. "Nm..." I mumbled.

"Hey...sweetie I need you to come somewhere with me..." She whispered soothingly. I slowly sat up, wearing a big black tshirt.

"Do...do I gotta...get dressed?" I asked quietly, looking up at her through my messy bangs. I had greasy long black hair with bangs covering both my eyes.

"No sweetheart." She cooed. "Let's just get in the car..." She led me outside and to her car. She put me in the passenger seat and I buckled myself in. She got in on the drivers side and started the car. I fell asleep as she drove off.

~At the Boarding House~

I woke up and look through the front window at the large house. I saw that Elena was already at the door. I got out and walked up behind her, barefoot. She knocked on the door and it swung open. She walked in and I followed behind her. "Stefan?" She called out. I clung to her. "Stefan?" She called again and looked around. We heard a crow and it flew in through the open door. We turned around and came face to face with a beautiful blue eyed man. I was enthralled by his face. "I'm sorry for barging in. The door was-" she looked at the now closed door."open..."

"You must me Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." I was so confused a they talked. Who was Stefan?

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." He smiled politely. "And who's this little one?" He bent down to my level. I was very short for my age, 4'10", and very petite. I mumbled something.

"This is Chris." Elena said, petting my hair. I felt very calm around Damon.

"Come, follow me." He led us into his living room.

"Wow, this is you living room?" Elena said in amazement.

"Living room, parlor, 70s auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." He laughed. "I see why my brother's so smitten. For a while there I thought he'd never get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" She asked.

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh you two haven't had the awkward exes talk yet..."

"Nope." She said, popping the p.

"Well I'm sure it'll come up now." He said awkwardly. "Or maybe he didn't want you to know because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say that like every relationship's doomed to end." She pointed out. I was now staring at Damon.

"I'm a fatalist." He said. " hello Stefan." Elena turned around to see a man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming." Stefan said.

"I know I should've called." Elena said.

"Don't be silly she's welcome anytime. And so is little Chrissy here." He pat my head. "I should break out the photo albums. Or some home movies. But I have to warn you he wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by Elena." Stefan said tightly.

"Yeah... I should probably go. We have stuff to do. It was nice meeting you Damon." Elena said politely.

"It was nice meeting you to. If you ever need a babysitter for little Chrissy just call." Damon said, ruffling my hair.

"Actually could you take care of her now? I have errands to run." She asked kindly. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course." He took my hand and pulled me to him.

"Bye Stefan. Be good Chris." Elena walked out. I looked up at Damon and tugged on his shirt, mumbling something.

"I can't hear you when you mumble like that Chrissy." He reprimanded.

"It's...thank you...for having me..." I said very quietly. Stefan just glared at Damon. I took Damon's hand. "Can I take a nap?" I asked quietly.

"Of course Chrissy." Damon led me upstairs and Stefan left. We walked into a room that had a huge bed in it, with black sheets. My favorite color. "Lay down sweetie." He cooed. I lay down and cuddled into the blankets, wrapping myself like a big burrito. I fell asleep immediately as he watched me.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a start, panting. Nightmare. I looked around and my eyes fell on a sleeping Damon. I rolled over the face him and touched his cheek. His eyes flew open and I squeaked.

"Morning sunshine." He cooed. I looked up at him and my eyes watered. "Oh no don't cry!" He started to pet my hair and caress my cheek. "Shhhh don't cry love..." He whispered and kisses my forehead. I was an emotional mess. He looked down at my greasy hair. "You, my friend, need a shower." He picked me up and took me to the bathroom. He set me down on the floor and turned on the shower. I just lay there. He looked down at me and noticed the deep cuts covering my body. He shook with rage. "Who did this to you." I stayed silent. "I said who did this to you?!" He shouted in my face.

"...me..." I whispered, shaking. He knelt beside me and took my head and put it in my lap.

"Don't ever do that again... Promise me..." I just nodded. He began to strip me. I squirmed and writhed beneath him. "It's time to shower..." He said sensitively, completely stripping me. He stood me up and began to strip himself. I just stared below his belt as IT popped out. "Like something you see Chrissy?" He chuckled and dragged me into the shower. He massaged my hair with shampoo and rinsed it out. He's temper out of the shower and dried himself off. He turned off the shower and wrapped me in a towel, picking me up. He brought me back into his room and set me on the bed.

"What are you..." I suddenly asked. He looked shocked and stared me down.

"Vampire!" He flashed his fangs and laughed.

"I...love vampires..." I said intrigued. "Show me your face again..." He flashed me his fangs again, veins spidering out from his eyes. I touched his face and leaned forward, licking his fangs.

"Weirdo." He chuckled, going back to normal. I cuddled against him, both of us only in towels. I looked up at him and leaned forward, inches from his face. I breathed deeply and kissed him. That's right little virgin Chrissy kissed an older man. He deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue in my mouth. I let him because I didn't know what else I was supposed to do, he got on top of me and started to touch me all over. I made no noise.

"Make. A. Noise. Chrissy." He demanded, pumping his fingers in and out of me.

"Aaaaahhhhh...nnnnn...mmmm..." I moaned quietly, embarrassed.

"Do you want to do more...?" He asked me, pulling his fingers out. I nodded and he positioned himself in front of my entrance. He slowly pushed in as I cried out. He pushed in and out slowly as I clung to his shoulders. I wanted to be closer to him. I wrapped my legs around him and cried out at my orgasm coming sooner than usual for most girls. I panted and flopped onto the bed. He pulled out and lay next to me. "Chrissy." He looked in my eyes, compelling me." Tell me you love me Chrissy." He demanded.

"I love you Damon. You took my virginity and I love you." I started to cry. "I love you more than anything!" He didn't compel me to do this. He was shocked and brought me closer to him. "I...love you too." He lied effortlessly. I slowly cried myself out and got under the covers, wrapping myself like a burrito. I soon fell asleep, still naked in Damon Salvatore's bedroom.


End file.
